


Exorcism

by likemusictome



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood and Injury, During Canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemusictome/pseuds/likemusictome
Summary: Kamoshida is a piece of shit, as usual.Yuuki and Shiho are affected, as usual.The Phantom Thieves decide to fix shit, as usual.People fall in love. That's not normal.~~~~~AKA The Story Where Mishima and Shiho get Personas and Love Because They Deserve The World





	Exorcism

Mishima winced as the bandages clung to his wounds. He hissed as they were pressed down, cursing under his breath.

 

“Sorry, Yuuki… I’m doing my best,” Shiho murmured. “I just need to put these on… Oh no…” Mishima felt warm liquid running down his back. “The wounds reopened…”

 

“I can get through it. G-Go ahead,” he said, bracing himself. He hissed as his friend put cold water on his back, wiping up the blood. His breath hitched as she wrapped the bandages around his torso, effectively stopping the flow of blood. “Ya get it all?” he asked.

 

Shiho hummed. “I got everything except for the bruises on your neck and face. Sorry,” she apologized.

 

“It’s fine. Good thing you stayed home today,” he smiled weakly at her, glancing quickly at the large bruise above her eye and the scars on her collarbones and cheeks. “You okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine. We have practice tomorrow, after all. Gotta be ready for the game,” his face fell along with hers, and Mishima couldn’t help but wish that someone, anyone could make Kamoshida confess to his crimes.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Mishima winced as he sat in his chair for homeroom. He watched silently as Ann Takamaki and Akira Kurusu passed him, sitting in their seats at the other side of the classroom. 

 

He barely listened to Kawakami, his mind focused on the pain and fear for Shiho and fear of Kamoshida. 

 

After school had ended, he reluctantly stood up slowly from his desk, attempting to avoid hitting his wounds. Suddenly, he was surprised to see Kurusu enter his vision. 

 

He tried his best to keep his face neutral, even though he knew the dread and pain showed clearly through his mask. 

 

“H-Hey… Kurusu, right? What do you need?” 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. His gray eyes were flooded with concern.

 

“I'm fine,” he snapped. He knew what would happen if anyone found out through him about Kamoshida. 

 

“You don't look fine,” Kurusu pressed.

 

“I already told you-” 

 

“Hey, Yuuki, come on, we have to go,” the voice of Shiho cut through the conversation, sounding only half alive. 

 

“Got it, Shiho,” he nodded, following her. 

 

\-------

 

And a world of pain later… There were more wounds to take care of.

 

As usual, Mishima was told to run from the gym, only to run into someone taller - and stronger - than him. He fell to the floor, looking up fearfully, hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Artificial blonde hair, red shirt beneath uniform jacket, and a concerned look within brown eyes. Ryuji Sakamoto looked down at him. “Took a pretty hard fall there.”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Mishima stuttered. 

 

“Here, lemme help you up, at least,” Sakamoto said, offering his hand. Mishima hesitantly took it, hoping the other couldn’t feel the blood that was soaking through his black jacket sleeves. Sakamoto pulled him up, patting his shoulder once he was up, causing him to hiss.

 

“Huh? What’s up?” 

 

“It’s nothing. Goodbye,” Mishima shrugged his hand off, walking away. 

 

\-----

 

“Hey, Mishima.” Kurusu approached him before class, his quiet voice giving away the fact that he had questions. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked, to the blue-haired boy’s surprise.

 

“I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong.”

 

“Seriously, Mishima. What’s wrong?”

 

“I swear to you that I’m fine,” he murmured. 

 

“Well, can I at least ask you something in private?” Mishima was startled by the question.

 

“I… Sure, I guess.”

 

\------

 

After classes, Mishima followed Kurusu to the school rooftop.

 

“So, what did you want to ask?”

 

“I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Nobody can hear us here,” Kurusu began. He lowered his voice. “What happens at those volleyball practices?” he asked.

 

“Well, we play volleyball. And we practice for games,” Mishima answered without hesitation.

 

“I thought I said I wanted you to be honest, Mishima,” the taller stressed. 

 

“I am being honest,” he snapped.

 

“You’re covering up what happens because something bad will happen if you tell anyone, right?” Kurusu suddenly said, his dark gray eyes hiding a fiery determination. When Mishima said nothing, he leaned closer. “Just nod, Mishima. Just… Just confirm that it’s true and I’ll help you.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Mishima nodded slowly.

 

“So it is true… Kamoshida is abusing the team?” Mishima nodded again. “And you have injuries from that. So does Shiho Suzui, right?” Mishima nodded.

 

“Okay. Thank you, Mishima. It’ll all be okay soon, okay?” Kurusu reassured, placing his forehead on Mishima’s. 

 

Mishima closed his eyes. “Only if you keep your promise.”

 

\---------

 

Shiho hummed as Mishima wrapped bandages around her legs and arms. She kept humming as he wrapped them around her torso. 

 

“What are you humming?” he asked. 

 

She smiled softly. “It’s a song that my friend taught me.”

 

“Was it Takamaki-san?” Shiho nodded with a smile on her face, despite the pain hidden in her dark eyes.

 

“Hey, Yuuki…” She trailed off. 

 

He paused after taking off his shirt, placing it into the bowl of cold, already-red water next to the bed. “Yes?”

 

She turned to him. “So, Yuuki. Is there anyone you like?” The way she drew out ‘like’ gave away her intentions. She had a big grin on her face, and he laughed.

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” he challenged.

 

“Go ahead then. I already know you like guys, so no holding back.”

 

“And I already know you like girls, so you can’t hold back either.” 

 

“Then go already!” she giggled.

 

“Okay, fine…” he thought for a moment, humming. “You can’t judge me for this.” 

 

“You know I won’t, Yuuki.”

 

“Well, would you judge me if I said Kurusu and Sakamoto?”

 

She gasped, a wide grin on her face. “I’d never judge you, Yuuki!”

 

“Then, it’s your turn!”

 

“Okay, okay… I kinda have a huge crush on Ann? She’s in your class, you know.”

 

“Ann Takamaki? That’s great, Shiho!” He smiled. 

 

“I’m so happy for you, Yuuki. Now turn around,” she said.

 

“Got it.” He slowly turned on the bed, back facing her. “Hey, Shiho…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re like a sister to me. You know that, right?”

 

“I do know that, Yuuki. And you’re like a brother to me. Best brother ever.”

 

“Best sister ever.” 

 

\-----------

 

About two weeks later, he and Shiho were running out of the school. And they happened to run straight into Kurusu, Sakamoto, and Takamaki, all in a small alleyway in front of the school. 

 

Shiho ran to Takamaki, burying her face into the front of her shirt, getting the white fabric bloody. Mishima ran to Sakamoto, hiding behind him. 

 

“Shiho?! What happened?!” Takamaki exclaimed. Shiho cried a muffled response into her shirt. Takamaki held Shiho close to her, looked at Kurusu and Sakamoto, and nodded. “Do it, Akira.”

 

Kurusu fumbled a bit for a moment, pulling out his phone and seemingly opening an app and pressing a few buttons before an automated voice said, “Beginning navigation.”

 

Suddenly, the sounds of the world around them muffled and distorted, before Mishima was clinging to thick black fabric. 

 

Sakamoto twisted to tap his head. “Hey. It’s safe now.” Mishima looked up, seeing Sakamoto’s face hidden behind a dark gray mask in the shape of a skull.

 

Kurusu approached, gently grasping Mishima’s wrists and pulling him away from Sakamoto’s back. Takamaki stepped forward, still holding Shiho. Her shoes clicked against the floor, and Mishima gasped to see her clad in red spandex, a red mask in the shape of some kind of cat on her face. A long tail trailed behind her, and she had a red whip attached to her hip.

 

Kurusu was in a long, dark gray coat, red gloves covering his hands. His face was covered in a silver mask with black markings around his eyes. 

 

Sakamoto was wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt. He had spiked strips of leather hanging from his belt loops. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sakamoto asked. Mishima nodded slowly, wiping his eyes. 

 

“Where are we?” he asked, looking around. The room was made of dark red brick, a few banners hanging from the walls. In the distance, he could hear the clanking of metal.

 

“We’re in what’s called a Palace. It’s a distorted place within one’s cognition, and is built upon that person’s distorted desires.” A small back figure stated. 

 

“Who are you?” Shiho asked.

 

“My name is Morgana. You can call me Mona.” The catlike creature bowed. “And I assume that you two are Mishima and Suzui?” 

 

“Yes,” Shiho answered.

 

“Well, this is Kamoshida’s Palace. He thinks of Shujin as his castle, with many slaves that he can control, as well as a distorted version of Lady Ann,” he explained.

 

“Okay,” Mishima leaned back casually into Kurusu, feeling him tense up. “So, what now?”

 

“We - Joker, Skull, Panther, and myself - are going to get you two to a safe room and then fight our way through this place,” Mona said.

 

“Huh? So you guys are just going to leave Yuuki and I in a random room while you go destroy Kamoshida’s cognition?” Shiho scowled. 

 

“Sorry, Shiho, but these Shadows are dangerous, and I don’t want you getting more hurt than you already are,” Takamaki held Shiho close, causing the smaller girl to blush. However, Mishima could see a faint blush behind the red mask adorning Takamaki’s face. 

 

Sakamoto gently took him from Kurusu, and Mishima caught a pout from the shorter of the two teens before he huffed, smirking at Sakamoto. 

 

“Yeah, it’s like Panther said. Shadows can mess shit up, and you two are already messed up as it is,” he stated.

 

“Oh, come on, there isn’t any way we can actually do something besides sit around waiting for you?” Shiho asked. 

 

“Joker?” Mona looked up to Kurusu. 

 

“Well… Since they’re so insistent, I guess they could come with us as long as they don’t throw themselves into battle,” he concluded.

 

“I agree,” Takamaki nodded.

 

“Same,” Sakamoto said.

 

“It’s unanimous then. Let’s go beat up some Shadows!” Mona said excitedly. He then turned with a small meow, pulling out a silver sword. “Let’s go!”

 

“Come on,” Kurusu said, starting to walk away. Sakamoto let go of Mishima, however, he stayed close to his side. Takamaki did the same to Shiho.

 

“Honestly, at this point, there’s no telling when we’ll meet Kamoshida’s shadow, Joker,” Mona reminded Kurusu. Or was he Joker when he was like this?

 

\------

 

“You really believe that you could keep two of my favorite playthings away from me? How foolish,” Kamoshida’s Shadow chuckled darkly. 

 

Mishima saw Shiho grimace, and he winced. 

 

“Hey, you bastard! Let them go!” Skull shouted.

 

“Why should I listen to a low-life like you?”

 

“Because we’ll destroy you if you don’t!” Panther snarled.

 

Joker calmly pulled out his gun, aiming it at the Shadow. “Let them go.”

 

The Shadow paused for a moment before starting to cackle. “You all are so stupid to think that you could potentially get past my guards!” Suddenly, red and black liquid shot up from the ground, forming into two large knights in silver armor. As the two guards moved to attack the group of four, Kamoshida’s Shadow turned to Mishima and Shiho. 

 

“So… You decided to invade my castle with those thieves? You’re always so defiant…” His face was dark as he glared at the two, who were struggling in their binds. 

 

“Let me go,” growled Shiho. 

 

Mishima glared into the Shadow’s bright yellow eyes, feeling his anger bubble up as he cackled. 

 

“How dare you defy the king of this castle?! You have no rights to do so!”

 

Shiho suddenly growled loudly, a fierce glare fixed upon Kamoshida’s Shadow. Her eyes suddenly squeezed shut, and she began to thrash in her bonds. 

 

“You wish to stop him, do you not?” a deep, gruff voice echoed through her mind. “You do not wish to bow down to any higher power any longer. Then allow me to help you. I am thou… Thou art I… I shall allow you to rebel against this distorted society.” Shiho’s arms and legs broke free just as she looked down to the ground in pain, crying out as she writhed. 

 

She suddenly ripped her gaze away from the ground, a circular, white mask on her face, a dip in the middle of the top of it, large holes allowing her yellow eyes to show. There was a hook on the bottom of the mask, dark, black markings edging the mask. 

 

“I won’t let him do this anymore,” she muttered. “I won’t allow him to take away my freedom!” she shouted, hands clutching the sides of the mask before she managed to tear it away from her face, crimson blood disappearing into the air and blue fire surrounding her before disappearing, revealing a large white tiger towering behind her. 

 

 

“Wait, what?!” Skull exclaimed, causing the thieves to direct their attention to Shiho, who was standing determined, Kamoshida’s Shadow on the ground in front of her, a Persona behind her. She was clad in tight black and white, a sheer cape connecting from her arms to her back, resembling wings. 

 

Meanwhile, Joker shouted something incoherent, pointing toward Mishima, who was already on the ground, holding his head. 

 

“Do you wish to prevail against this monster of a man?” a smooth, deep voice rang through his skull. “I can assist you. Simply remember this: I am thou… Thou art I… I shall help you save the innocent from corruption and distortion.” 

 

Mishima lifted his head, a dark gray mask on his face. The mask had ears atop it that curled slightly, yellow-tinted eyes shining through thin eye holes. He cried out. “I won’t let him speak for me anymore! I won’t!” he declared, ripping the mask away from his face. The blood burned into blue, surrounding him in flames. A Persona with the head of a monkey, the legs of a tiger, the body of a raccoon dog, and a snake for a tail materialized from the fire, Mishima clad in tight gray, with black streaks covering his body. He had a medium length fluffy tail behind him, and it swished as he glared down at Kamoshida’s Shadow.

 

“Hey, you two! Can you help us fight?!” Mona shouted. They nodded, and Shiho was the first to shout out. 

 

“Byakko! Mabufu!” Ice suddenly surrounded both guards, freezing one and killing the other. 

 

“Nue! Skull Cracker!” Mishima cried. Nue unleashed a physical attack that killed the other guard, leaving the group to come together. 

 

“Holy shit, that was awesome!” Skull exclaimed. 

 

“I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself like that!” Panther laughed. “Ah, you’re so amazing! I love you so much!” She suddenly wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her into an embrace. 

 

“God, you’re amazing,” Joker murmured. Mishima smirked at him as Skull pulled him into an embrace, his mask hitting the top of his head as the short boy felt lips connect to his head.

 

“Love ya, man,” Skull muttered. Joker joined the embrace, chuckling as Skull laughed. 

 

“Hey, you guys! Kamoshida’s Shadow got away!” Mona screeched. “Can you all stop being gay for one second?!”

 

The only response was from Skull, who didn’t let go of Mishima and Joker. 

 

“Hell no.”

 

\---------

 

After the group had managed to steal Kamoshida’s Treasure and make him have a change of heart, Mishima was proud to be called “Lynx” while in the Metaverse, Shiho satisfied with her title of “Owl.” 

 

While Ann and Shiho had gotten together, officially becoming girlfriends, Mishima, Akira, and Ryuji had become boyfriends, happily together in a polyamorous relationship.

 

And of course, over the year that Akira would be in Shibuya, they created bonds that couldn’t be broken and changed the hearts of many people who had distorted hearts and corrupted minds. 

 


End file.
